Memories of Ice/Chapter 1
1164th Year of Burn's Sleep (two months after the Darujhistan Fete) '' ''4th Year of the Pannion Domin '' ''Tellann Year of the Second Gathering East of Darujhistan Gruntle, Harllo, and Stonny Menackis wait with a band of caravan guards outside of Darujhistan. They have been delayed at a ford crossing while escorting their employer, a merchant named Keruli, to Capustan. While they wait, Gruntle is approached by a man in rags who identifies himself as Emancipor Reese. He claims he is the manservant of two men who wish to meet Gruntle. Keruli asks Gruntle to go, showing uncanny knowledge of his and Reese’s conversation. Gruntle meets Bauchelain who leads him to Raest's empty barrow where they meet Korbal Broach. The three discuss the events of Gardens of the Moon and Gruntle learns they plan to descend into Raest’s barrow. Gruntle refuses, despite Bauchelain’s guess that Keruli would want him to accompany them. As he leaves, Gruntle points out Moon's Spawn drifting away towards the southeast. Bauchelain and Korbal Broach wonder if Anomander Rake has sensed them. Deciding that he has not, they enter the barrow as Gruntle returns to camp. Warren of Chaos Togg finds a human body in his warren. He sees an “opportunity” in that this mortal is “a mirror to him.” Morn Toc the Younger wakes up in a valley covered in obsidian dust. He realizes that a lot of time must have passed since Hairlock threw him into the chaotic warren, but that the time hasn’t affected him physically. Having no food or water, he begins walking toward the valley walls and finds he is in a field of barrows. One barrow in particular looks to have been made for something enormous. It goes down deep enough to make Toc believe that whatever it was must have tunneled its way out from far underground. As he exits the valley, he runs into Onos T'oolan who says he is waiting on someone, and that they are in the ruins of Morn. He tells Toc that two months have passed since Adjunct Lorn was killed, and that imperial efforts to take over Darujhistan have failed. Toc asks him to help him gather food, water, and supplies to repair his bow. Tool agrees, but before they can start, Lady Envy appears with two large dogs at her side, Garath and Baaljagg. Tool notices that Baaljagg is an Ay, an extinct species of wolf that once coexisted with the Imass. Tool informs Toc that Lady Envy is one of Draconus’ two daughters. She is accompanied by three Seguleh warriors whom she has magically enthralled into serving her. Each Seguleh is compelled to challenge Tool, despite Lady Envy’s protests. Senu, the lowest ranking Seguleh, makes the first challenge, but is knocked unconscious before he can fully draw his blades. Lady Envy says she has come to Morn to investigate the Rent, which Toc sees as a red welt in the sky. She explains that a K’Chain Che’malle Matron once sealed the Rent, but a mortal soul now bridges it. Tool says that she will not find any answers in Morn, so she decides to accompany him and Toc as they make their way north. de:Die eisige Zeit/Kapitel 1 01